Together Again
by gillovnyaf
Summary: They clearly still love each other.


Notes: **English it's not my first language.**

* * *

ooooOOOOoooo

Mulder made a short trip on the weekend to investigate a case. Since it was not very important, Scully didn't have to accompany him this time. So he took the road on Friday night and would be back on Monday morning.

It was Monday and Scully had not spoken to Mulder for almost two days. He had calls her when he arrived in the city and since then she has not had any calls from him, just a texting saying he was coming back. Scully was starting to worry. At first she thought of calls him, but going to his house would be a better idea.

It was already getting dark when Scully parked her car in front of Mulder's house.

"Mulder." she said knocking on the door.

No answer. Scully called his name again. "Mulder!"

Nothing, the silence still continued. Scully quickly twisted the doorknob and realized that the door was unlocked, then she entered the house and closed the door.

"Mulder, are you home?"

Not getting any response she went into the kitchen looking for Mulder, but he wasn't there. Scully walked into Mulder's bedroom, the same one that belonged to her in the past. She saw the door was half opened, she pushed it hoping to finally find him in there.

"Mulder? Are you there?" her eyes looking for him around all the place but it looked like Mulder was not in the room.

Suddenly she jumps in surprise to see Mulder coming out of the bathroom completely naked after finished taking a shower.

"Mulder!" she suppressed the shout. "You scared me."

" Sorry Scully, I didn't hear you coming."

Scully could not keep her eyes from sliding down Mulder's body and her gaze lingered on the region of his dick. It was not like it was the first time she'd seen him naked, but after so long apart that intimacy has become somewhat embarrassing.

"I'll wait in the living room while you put on some clothes." she said as she left the room a little ashamed.

Seconds later Mulder showed up in the living room dressed only in a comfortable gray shorts. There were still a few drops of water on his chest and Scully forced herself not to look in that direction of his body.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Scully?" he smiled fondly, enjoying having Scully sitting on his couch just like old times.

"I haven't heard from you all day, Mulder. You did not call me to tell me anything about the trip. I was worried."

"You was worried or was missing me? You can not stay away from me anymore, admit Scully." he teased her with a sassy smile.

"Dont be silly."

Of course she would not admit it, but Mulder was right, she really missed him, missed being in his company. She had to learn to live without him and it was difficult and painful at first. Over time, she accepted reality and everything became easier. But now, with them working together again the need to have him around was getting stronger.

"I waited for you to e-mail the victim pictures." she said to change the subject.

"The pictures, of course!" he remembered that he had said he would send some information by e-mail. "I wanted us to see it together."

He went to the table in the other room to pick up his macbook. On his return he sat down next to Scully and began to show the photos. Scully tried to focus on the photos he was showing, but the post-bath smell that was coming from his body was making her think about things she should not and remember of her intimate moments with Mulder.

"Mulder, I do not see anything strange about this case. Here it clearly shows that the victim died of strangulation."

"But look at here." he touched his finger to the screen. His face was so close to Scully's face that she could feel his breath. "Look at the size of those marks. The fingers seem to be bigger than humans fingers."

"Sometimes it is normal for these marks to look bigger." she explained looking directly into his mouth.

"Look at this second victim. The marks are exactly the same."

Mulder insisted on finding something strange where everything seemed completely normal in the eyes of the doctor.

"It's just a resemblance. Trust me, Mulder. There's nothing weird about this case."

"Okay. I think you're right." he said putting the screen of the macbook down, he was conformed with Scully's analysis. In other times, he would probably be frustrated.

He stared at the woman next to him as if he wanted to say or do something. Scully knew what he was about to do and her instincts told her to get away.

"I think I should go home." she immediately lifted off the couch.

"Scully ..." Mulder held her hand and she remained where she was. So he got up too.

"I'm happy we're going to be working together again." his eyes looked at her with love and admiration.

"I'm happy too, Mulder. I missed our partnership. " she said and kissed him on the cheek. As much as she wanted to stay, she pulled away and walked toward the door.

When Scully got to the door, Mulder felt she hesitated to open it. It was long enough for him to reach her.

"Don't go." he asked. "I know you've been thinking about sex since the moment you saw me naked in the bedroom."

"Seeing you naked is not news to me, Mulder. We've lived together for years, remember?"

He smiled.

"Yes, Scully. I remember and I want these years to come back."


End file.
